Bedtime Spells
by RosesAndRavens
Summary: Fairytales, myths and nursery rhymes twisted into a life of a "Fairy Tail" mage. "Once upon a time..." "Little Miss Levy, sat on Gajeel..." (NOTE: New chapters posted as first chapter!)
1. The Frog Cat

**Title: **The Frog Cat

**Disclaimer: **_RosesAndRavens_ doesn't own _Fairy Tail_...

**Fairytale:** The Frog Prince

**Character(s): **Frosch, Rogue, Yukino and FairyTail

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an cat who believed himself to be a frog.

He had a right to be confused.

His name was Frosch, which mean frog in german.

Never-mind the tail he possessed...this was a sign that he was...indeed...a frog.

Then everything changed that one day he meant Lector.

_"WHAT?! Are you an idiot? You're a cat, dumb-ass!" _

_"You're a cat, dumb-ass!"_

_"You're a cat~"_

_"A cat~"_

_"CAT~..."_

After shutting himself in his room and crying for three days straight, he brought a frog-suit...to be more frog-like.

Anyway, forward to the now, where the Cat-Frog's best-friend (Rogue) is on an adventure to find a witch.

Which, by the way, is all due to reading _The Frog Prince_...and an idea. One that Rogue has trouble shooting down because, well, Frosh is adorable and naive and why-oh-why did he read this story to him in the first place? Curse Yukino for giving Frosch this book, that he clearly made sure to _suggest_ the bookstore owners in all of Fiore not to carry it, for his birthday. Now _this _happened.

So, here they now...Rogue, Frosch and Yukino, who Rogue forced to come along (...like she wouldn't of come in the first place, because she always does), asking the people of Magnolia, they tried everywhere else, if they ever heard of a mage who turns people into animals.

Unsurprisingly, they got pointed to FairyTail.

Skipping the celestial-mage and the dragon-slayer reuniting scene...and getting down to business; Rogue asked how to turn Frosch into a frog.

"Isn't he already a frog?"

("Fro thinks so too.")

"No Natsu, he's a cat like me."

(Que sad Frosch, angry fangirls and a pissed Rogue.)

"Happy, you're an Exceed."

"NATSU, LUCY'S BE MEAN TO ME!"

"HOW!?"

Not paying attention to the Lucy-Natsu-Happy scene, because Fairy Tail is strange and should be ignored, Rogue pressed on again.

"Frosch set his mind on being more frog like and less cat, even though I told him he's perfect as it is...but since he set his mind on this I'm fully supporting him instead of going against his ideas..."

(Tons of awws from the girls. And Gajeel. That man knows how to treat his frog-cat-thing.)

"So do you know how to turn a cat into a frog?"

"Rogue," Piped Mira "...do you want me to teach Frosch transformation magic? He can be a frog for a periods of time whenever he wants."

And that, my friends, is the story of how Frosch learned how to transform into a frog. Oh, and got kisses from Rogue every-time he transformed back. He's just so gosh darn cute, how could Rogue resist?

* * *

**A/N:** Frosch is my favorite character, so he gets his wish.

**ROSESANDRAVENS **(November 23, 2014)


	2. Purple Plums

**Title:** Purple Plums

**Rhyme: **Little Jack Horner

**Character(s): **Wendy and Team Natsu

* * *

Little Wendy sat in a conner,

Watching her friends bicker about nothing and everything,

Eating some kind of pie,

Found a plum...

_"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" _

And apologized for property damage to the bakery-owners, which then Team Natsu had to sacrifice all their reward so Master didn't do _that._

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry everyone, it's my fault! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Wendy."

_"My sweets, my cheesecake...my poor strawberry cheesecake..."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Rent, my sweet rent...all gone!"_

"Yeah, have you ever noticed that Droopy-Eyes and Lucy have a destructive nature? I'm sure that the money would of been gone before we made it back, anyway." God-save him if he _even mention_ that _she-devil_.

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

_"YOU'RE THE DESTRUCTIVE ONE FLAME-BRAIN!/I'M NOT THE ONE WHO RECKS HALF THE TOWN AND LEAVES US WITH DEBUT!" _

_"MY STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE! WHHHYY?!"_

"I'm sorry, sorry! Sorry""

_._

_._

_._

"Charle, do you some times think that we're the only normal ones here?"

"Hmmp."

* * *

**A/N:** Wendy hates plums. I sort-a had no idea how to put this into a short story, even though I wanted to.

**ROSESANDRAVENS **(November 19, 2014)


	3. The Old Hag With The Broom

**Title:** The Old Hag With a Broom

**Disclaimer:** Abracadabra. I cast a spell on you. _Fairy Tail_ still ain't mine.

**Myth: **Witches

**Characters(s):** Porlyusica

* * *

The townsfolk of Magnolia dared not to go into the woods, for there was a rumor of a witch living there.

_"You know she's a witch because she has a broom. All witches have brooms."_

_"I asked Natsu himself once, she got a caldron brewing potions of the sorts. That's what a witch does."_

But you would wonder why a place that has rowdy mages that had the power to destroy the whole town in a blink-of-an-eye would be afraid of one measly witch.

But no. You don't understand. Have you heard the rumors?

_"Why won't FairyTail get rid of her you ask? That witch got them under a spell, I say. I seem them enter all determined like and them come back like nothing happened when they're in there. I don't want to fall under that."_

_"FairyTail is terrified of her. I heard them running at full speed from her house when I was walking near the edge on time. She's strong and scary."_

_"The Master couldn't even deal with her. He couldn't deflect her spell, now he's her slave. Does everything she asks him."_

_Yet there are brave idiots who try to see if this "witch" is all cracked up as the rumors say._

_"I heard that no-one comes back the same once you step foot in her property."_

_"She's working for the demon himself, I tell you. She has eyes as red as blood. I bet'cha there soulless, too."_

_"I got hanged by my toes for just looking at her house. She killed with her broom little by little, day by day and brought me back to life just to tell you all this."_

The truth of the matter is that Porlyusica thinks it might of been too much of a hassle to ask Fairy Tail to spread rumors to keep people off her property. Especially if they stink at telling them in the first place.

* * *

**ROSESANDRAVENS** Happy Halloween!


	4. Hair and Towers

**Title:** Hair and Towers

**Disclaimer:** In the next disclaimer, it becomes less funny. Obviously, it's disclaimed in the "future" but still written in the past.

**Fairytale: **Rapunzel

**Character(s):** Flare

* * *

Vaguely, Flare knew this isn't how it was supposed to work.

The princess in the tower should be letting the prince climb up her long hair so they could met or something.

Then again, Flare wasn't certain. You see giants like telling tales about themselves, not of princes and princesses.

Well, whatever. Going up towers with her own hair was a simple task anyway.

Now, if only she knew where to find that item Master Ivan asked for.

* * *

**A/N: **Drabbe-lish. Fill in the questions with your own imagination.

**ROSESANDRAVENS **(September 22, 2014)


	5. Rainbow

**Title:** Rainbow

**Disclaimer: **Characters who strip and stalk aren't mine.

**Rhyme: **Rain, Rain Go away

**Pairing(s): **Gruvia

**A/N:** My shipping scenes are going haywire, I suspect a moment between one of my pairings in _Fairy Tail_ is going to happen. Probably NaLu because we got Gruvia and GaLe. Who knows though?

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip._

Shine, shine monk.

Juvia wants to play.

With the other boys and girls.

No one likes her rain.

_Rain, rain go away._

No one likes her rain.

How miserable it is.

Gloomy, depressing, strange, creep.

How mistaken everyone is.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Rain, rain go away._

_Come back another day._

_Juvia wants to play._

Thanks for taking the rain away,

_Gray clouds brings light showers,_

Everything shines bright around you,

_A rainbow comes after the rain._

So I'll smile...for you gave me hope.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't stick to the poem much. It was inspired by it and rainbows. I know, it's sort of confusing. I was thinking about the moment when the rain stops.

**ROSESANDRAVENS **(September 12, 2014)


	6. Ride 'Em Cowgirl

**Title:** Ride 'Em Cowgirl

**Disclaimer:** Slowly, these will become silly. Probably. Not really. I don't own it, kay?

**Myth:** Unicorns

**Character(s):** Asuka and Natsu

**A/N:** Wow, I'm such a pain in the ass, confusing people. Actually, I hate when I have to scroll down to find a new chapter, granted you don't have to now...but I promise in the future, it's going to be annoying. So, here we are trying to gain habits that aren't going to stink on or catch on with other one-shoters. Yeah, yeah...if I get so many complaints I'll change it. (Truthfully, I just want to hide that depressing chapter...) One a smaller note, I'm lazy and decided that the ratings will be posted only if it's higher than the rating the story is under. Wait, two more things. I forgot today was Friday since _Fairy Tail_ didn't come out, as it does on Mondays now. Chapters will be posted every Friday because that's my official _Fairy Tail _day, unless Monday is permit and I get used to it.

* * *

"Natsu, is your papa really a dragon?"

Said a curious Asuka Connell to Natsu Dragoneel.

"Huh?! Of course he is! What else would he be? Gajeel's dad and Wendy's mother are dragons, too, you know!"

Exclaimed the so called babysitter, who was being watched closely by Lucy and Happy himself.

"Really!? So that means dragons really exist?"

Obviously, the little girl suppressed the memories of real life dragons attacking Crocus. How couldn't she?

"Well, duh."

"And you met giants, right? Like the ones in fairytales? Wendy told me about them!"

"Yes, I even tried to beat one up! They were huge!"

"Then that means fairies exist, too!"

"Um...I'm not really sure about that."

"They do, don't you see!? Miss Mavis told me herself!"

"Huh then. I guess they do if she said so."

"Then that means if _dragons_, _giants_ and _fairies_ are real...then _unicorns_ are real too!"

She looked expectantly at a distraught dragon-slayer.

"Maybe they do, um, I never really thought about it before..."

Purple eyes shined with delight, obviously pleased with his answer.

"Natsu, Mommy says I'm a cowgirl. Do you think so, too?"

The said boy was lost on how fast this little girl could change the conversation. Being Natsu though, he went with the flow. (Granted, he's very slow when it comes to thought process. On the other-hand, Lucy and Happy, who were listening the conversation the whole time, sort of knew where this was going...sort of.)

"Yeah! You have the hat and everything!"

"That's the problem! I'm not a cowgirl because I don't have everything!"

"You don't?"

"No! I don't have a horsey!"

Recalling the first time he babysat this mischievous little girl, something he rather not remember (Happy refused to touch him for a whole week), reminded him of the time she made him be a horse...he felt sick already remembering it. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he may have to act as her horse again or the fact he will do it to make her happy.(Plus the benefits of impressing Lucy were always a bonus.) Possibly, he could escape his fate by humoring the midget...

"Really? Do cowgirls need horses?"

"Silly Natsu, of course they do! That's why your going to help me catch a unicorn!"

Wait, what just happened? How did unicorns come into the conversation?

"Come on guys! We have to search for clues to the location of the unicorns!"

Roll with it.

"Happy, Lucy...don't be slowpokes! We're going to look for unicorns!"

Now, even after a long search for the unicorns, Natsu still questions how the hell he ended up playing horsey, motion sickness in full affect, with Plue on his head...pretending to be a unicorn.

The things Natsu Dragoneel would do for little kids.

(Seriously though, Lucy better be pleased with the fact he's well with kids because the taunting is never going to end.)

* * *

**A/N: **Surprise, surprise, I added a little NaLu! I couldn't resist...plus, I strongly think Natsu was trying to impress Lucy with how well he handled Asuka during _"Natsu and Asuka"_. (Actually, someone should make a fanfiction on Natsu's p.o.v throughout that chapter. I would but nah...OH! If you do that dedicate it to me or send it or something...) That and want Happy said...which was something along the lines of Natsu's a child, so he's good with kids.

**ROSESANDRAVENS **(September 5, 2014)


	7. Gajeel, The Tuffet

**Title:** Gajeel, The Tuffet

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail isn't mine.

**Rhyme: "**Little Miss Muffet"

**Pairing(s):** GaLe

* * *

Little Miss Levy,

Sat on a Gajeel,

Reading books and whatnot;

Along came a Lucy,

Who sat down beside her,

Asked her a question,

And scared a blushing Gajeel away.

.

.

.

"GAJEEL! AT LEAST TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

* * *

**A/N: **I just thought of this idea of using rhymes or fairytales for Fairy Tail. Of course, other people had this idea before, but I'm...more me?

Whatever. Hope you enjoyed! Please note that I'm going to be whipping these stories out like crazy!

**ROSESANDRAVENS** (August 28, 2014)


	8. Old Habits Die Hard

**Title: **Old Habits Die Hard

**Disclaimer: **No. Fairy Tail isn't mine, silly.

**Rhyme: **"This Old Man"

**Pairing(s): **Gildarts/Cornelia

**Rating: **T

* * *

This young man, he played one,

("Do you love me, Gildarts?")

He played knick-knack on her tongue...

("...")

With a knick-knack, paddy-wack,

("I _thought _you said you _love _me?")

Give this dog a bone,

("I didn't say that.")

This young man came rolling home.

.

.

This young man, he played four,

He played knick-knack on his floor...

("Gildarts~!)

With a knick-knack, paddy-wack,

("How dare you cheat on me with them?")

Give the dog a bone,

(Come on, ladies! It's not like we're exclusive!)

This young man came rolling home.

.

.

This young man, he played seven,

(Gildarts, when's _my_ turn?")

He played knick-knack up in heaven...

(Ladies, ladies...I'm not free tonight but maybe another time?)

With a knick-knack, paddy-wack,

(But Gil~darts, you said that last week! What's going on?")

Give a dog a bone,

(Nothing, ladies. I promise nothing is wrong.)

This confused man went rolling home.

_("What is wrong with me?)_

.

.

This ladies man, he once played eight,

(Cornelia, I promise, I told them all to stop bothering me because I'm not interested!")

He's now knocking on a girl's gate...

(Go away, you're annoying!")

With a knick-knack, paddy-whack,

("Not until you tell me how to make you my girl!")

Give the dog a bone,

(I said GO AWAY, PLAYBOY!)

This ladies man went on alone.

("I'll be back, I promise!")

.

.

This loved man, he could not wait for the eleventh,

(I can't believe we're getting married soon!")

He made his way to his heaven...

("I do.")

With a knick-knack, paddy-whack,

Give the dog a bone,

_("I knew she was a catch.")_

This married man rolled around in his home.

.

.

This strong man, came back for the fourteenth,

He played knick-knack all through autumn...

("Do you have to leave again, Gildarts?")

With a knick-knack, paddy-whack,

("Yes. I have to, it's my duty as a Fairy Tail mage. I love you.")

Give a dog a bone,

("Oh.")

This strong man once again left his home.

.

.

The lonely man, ten plus nine,

("I heard his wife left him...")

He didn't play knick-knack and should of seen the signs...

With a knick-knack, paddy-whack,

("I don't blame her, he's a workaholic. Plus, I heard he's a playboy.")

Give a dog a bone,

("Even so, it's not like he slept with the others. He was faithful."

This lonely man sulked all the way home.

.

.

This old man, ten plus ten,

He played knick-knack once again...

("La~dies! Gildarts is here! Bring out the booze!")

With a knick-knack, paddy-whack,

("Look, it's Gildarts...don't you feel bad for him? I heard his wife left him along time ago.")

Give the dog a bone,

(Shh, be quiet! Gildarts-sama! Thank you for coming here!")

This old man solemnly comes home.

* * *

**A/N:** My gosh, this story is depressing! I truly believe Gildarts has a hard time staying in Magnolia because it reminds him of Cornelia. So, he stays away...Plus, when Cana tells him that he's her Father, he understands her loneliness. Perhaps he the type of person who goes to these clubs, who knows? Also, when I say home I either mean Fairy Tail or his actual shack of a home.

**ROSESANDRAVENS** (August 28, 2014)


	9. Happy Dreams, Happy

**Title:** Happy Dreams...Happy

**Disclaimer:** Sure, I own FairyTail. (Note sarcasm.)

**Rhyme:** Little Boy Blue

**Character(s):** Happy

* * *

Little cat blue,

Come blow your horn,

Natsu's at the bar,

Lucy's at home.

But where is the cat

Who looks after Natsu?

He's under the table,

Fast asleep.

.

.

.

"...-la...fish...Lu~shi...fat..."

_What's the Tom-Cat dreaming about now?_

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, I randomly pick fairytales and nursery rhymes...and then relate them to _Fairy_ _Tail_. Unless I really have an idea I can use. Like for instance, the NaLu story coming up next was (sort of) thought out and planned-ish! (Really, you don't need to use brain power for these stories.)_  
_

**ROSESANDRAVENS **(August 30,2014)


	10. Breaking and Entering

**Title:** Breaking And Entering

**Disclaimer: **What? No, no, no. This is a fanfiction. I'm a fan, not the owner.

**Fairytale:** Goldilocks And The Three Bears

**Paring(s): **NaLu

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a woman...mage...nakama...friend(something, I dunno I haven't figured that one out yet) named Lucy.

(Wait a second, Lucy's still alive...but that's besides the point.)

Lucy lives in an apartment in Mognolia, on Strawberry Street near the shopping distract. The building overlooks one of Magnolia's canals, and her house is right next to a bridge, in case you didn't know.

Her apartment wasn't that big but it ain't that small...and it's rather homely.

Pause. Now, you might be asking what the point to this story is?

(Well to answer your question...put a sock in it, I'm _getting_ there. Your the one who asked anyway.)

Now, even though she has a homey apartment...it _something _doesn't feel right. It's probably too much her...and not enough me. (Her scent does overpower mine in her house and even though I try to fix it, sleepovers don't cut it anymore. Visiting is becoming more like living there.)

Lucy (assumably) agrees too. Come on, she's always complaining about how it's her stuff.

**_"Natsu! Happy! Did you eat my food again?!"_**

**_"Natsu! Gray! I told you not to fight in my house! Did you break my couch!?"_**

**_"Natsu?! Happy! Get out of my bed!"_**

Don't you see it? _My_, _my, my! _If it was both of ours, she wouldn't complain!

(Oh, her rent's a problem too. If she moved in, then she never have to deal with rent again.)

Anyway our house was missing something. I didn't understand what though.

Actually, the funny thing is...Lucy is the one who made me realize that our house was missing her. (Of course it was unintentional. Lucy works like that.)

Anyway, it was on the day when Happy and me walked into a clean house after crashing at Lucy's. Did I mention clean?

It was freaking clean. It's _never_ been clean. Ever.

Obviously we were too shocked for words...so instead we freaked out then panicked and ran all the way back to Lucy's home for our..._her_ safety. (In my defense...there was a cleaning monster on the lose and the safest place is probably the cleanest.)

As it turns out, it was Lucy who broke into our house for revenge? Something about us breaking into her house?

Did I mention Lucy's weird? (For the record, we have a key so it's not breaking in.)

After that, our house felt oddly homely for a while. (Lucy's scent stayed and disappeared as fast as she came. As soon as it was gone, I invited her over, dunno why though. I guess her scent is nice?) I figured out _why_ when Lucy came to visit...without the whole breaking in thing.

She's what's missing. _Lucy_ gives our home a homely feeling. Everything feels just right when she's here.

Thus, this is why Happy and I decided to surprise her by moving all her stuff into our house when she's away. (Even if Erza advised not to...and Gray laughed his ass off when I told him why. What's wrong with liking her scent, bed and well...everything about her?)

.

.

.

And so, on this fateful day when Lucy's who knows where, Natsu Dragoneel and Happy The Cat awaited for their friend's return in their cabin on the edge of the woods. (Or was it in the woods? There's no maps, it's so easy to get lost.)

Hopefully, the idea of "no rent" will save these poor fools. Maybe, just maybe, she will be in a good mood.

Or the opposite will happen...breaking and entering is one crime, but stealing is another.

(Either way, this story ends with a "Lucy-Kick". Let face it...she's becoming too much like Natsu, action first and ask while dealing the blow.)

* * *

**A/N: **Oh gosh, was I drunk or something when I first typed this? It was awful. It's much better now, for now. Anyway, there's connections with Goldilocks and The Three Bears and this story. Let's play a game, called re-read it (both stories because I doubt you know all the little things I hinted at) and I'll tell you if you ask. Haha, just joking. Obviously, I vaguely put how Natsu eats, breaks and sleeps in things like Goldilocks. Also Lucy breaks in to Natsu's house and ironically does the opposite of what Goldilocks did, and no, I didn't do that on purpose...read the one-shot called _"Welcome to Natsu's House"_...Also, haha, Goldilocks entered the house of The Three Bears because she was lost and she smelled the food...Natsu smells Lucy's scent and wants to eat her (making this up as I go)...Lastly, the only thing I really thought of when creating this story, is that Lucy feels just right to Natsu...

**ROSESANDRAVENS **(August 30, 2014) (Edited: September 5, 2014)


End file.
